Grand Line Trainer
by magical fan18
Summary: An exceptional Trainer travels to a entirely different world that is filled with Pirates, Marines and amazing sights but I bet they will be amazed by what this Trainer brings with him, Pokémon. He will be on a noble and important mission to help those in need with a little help from a certain Straw Hat Crew. Will have some swearing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Line Trainer Chapter 1: Prologue and Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and certain details I may add in or use, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak while One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: I have been planning on writing this story for a while but it may be difficult so I will try my best to make it as fun and enjoyable as possible.

P.S.: This is my second Pokémon fanfic so please help me if I make a mistake or need assistance in any detail I may miss out on then leave it in the reviews or PM me.

TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:

Normal Text: English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold:** Information that is from the Pokédex and Legendary Pokémon Speaking.

 _ **Bold Italic:** Attacks that are used by Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners._

* * *

Alola Region, Aether Academy - Jason's POV

I rush as I head to my graduation ceremony as I think on the rapid changes made to the Alola Region and many other Regions in the past two Decades since the Pokémon World Governments started to actively change how to become a Pokémon Trainer and the many other small changes to help young people to achieve their dreams.

Be it a Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Connoisseur, Researcher/Scientist etc.

The Aether Academy was the answer to many of those problems as it was originally the Aether Foundation who despite their past hidden crimes wished to merely help Pokémon as they tried to make up for that by offering help to anyone who wished to learn all they wanted about Pokémon.

It eventually grew until the former headquarters of the foundation became an Academy that was dedicated in teaching students and children all they could about the dangers and joys of Pokémon.

The dangers was one of the reasons why the World Governments tried to further help those of whom were in most danger as Pokémon Trainers, Children.

It was the lack of knowledge and improper instructions given to many of these young children that lead to many deaths and accidents caused by Pokémon who either were rampaging or too feral to deal with by a young trainer's own skills and lack of knowledge.

To help stem the heartbreak and dangers of many families who grew fearsome of their children dying too young when deciding to become a Pokémon Trainer or whatever profession needed travel in the wild and contact or necessity to work with Pokémon, The World Government's decided to take all of those who wished to become such things and teach them all they could.

They began to set up massive Academy's with Alola being one of the first since it already had a small but successful school ran by the Cousin to Kanto's own Professor Oak.

They merely moved many of the students of the school to the former Organisation and now Academy building.

Kanto got something similar with the old Poke Tech Academy being replaced and updated to better standards to become the 'Kanto Academy of Fine Learning in Pokémon' Which was ran by one of the former Kanto Champions, Blue Oak; Son to Professor Oak and staffed by either retired Gym Leaders or former Elite Four Members.

Johto got the same with one of the town/city's own Academy's being refitted and changed to Match it with another former champion heading it as Headmaster, Ethan Gold.

Hoenn was the same as well with its small trainer school in Rustboro City being changed and refitted into a much larger facility to be then dubbed 'Rustboro Academy', the City itself being made to adapt and grow larger to facilitate the size of the Academy and again having a former champion as Headmaster or rather Headmistress, Kristine Crystal or more known as 'Kris' by many who knew her.

Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos got a similar deal as well with some academy's having to be split into two different ones with the amount of students attending said Academy's.

Most notably Unova which had two academies apply named 'Black Academy' and 'White Academy' due to each of the Academy mascots being either Reshiram or Zekrom.

Galar's information was currently and largely unknown to him, The Academy for that Region was fairly private and the name of it was only given to those who were accepted and from what little he did know the student had to sign a legally binding contract that basically stipulated they not give out or tell any details of the Academy to outsiders besides the immediate family who also had to sign a contract of similar details like the chosen student to be doubly sure that details were not given out about it.

Anyway, Most or at least all the Schools/Academy's had many similar courses and classes for many children as they usually started with children aged 5 to 9 for introduction and beginner classes to test out what took the children's interests.

From there they started the more general to intermediate classes which was for those who were at the age that many children usually would have started their Pokémon Journey, 10 to 15, if they wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer and eventually the fabled Pokémon Master.

That rank and position has only been reached by very few people and all of them have sadly passed on or retired.

The final leg of the Journey was the Advanced and Master Classes which required many to stay on until they reached at least 18 to 20 Years old, this was of course an optional choice as usually most students just left when they had finished the general and intermediate classes as there was just enough information given and taught to them for them to survive and be able to become whatever their life choice in relation to Pokémon.

I myself chose to stay on as I simply loved Pokémon with every fibre of my being; all its details, lore and the world we lived in with them.

It was also the day of my graduation ceremony as I was one of the few students to complete every class and pull through every test with honours and perseverance in the pursuit of knowledge.

It also helped that I was a bit of a prodigy in relation to Pokémon.

I shake my head as I run faster to reach my destination.

* * *

A short time later - Graduation Ceremony

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the new graduating students of Aether Academy!"

Cheers and applause greeted the air as parents and teachers/faculty members praised the new graduating students, chief among them was the top student of the year; Jason Grimm.

Said Young man had a wide smile on his face as he viewed his mother and father along with his older sister in the crowd in front of him.

He was brought out of his joy by being tackled to the ground by a excitable Pokémon of which the man has been with for quite a few years.

"Vap, Vapor, Vaporeon."

"Calm Down Aquarius, I'm happy too."

The young man says aloud to the Eeveelution of Water who begins to calm down as the man picks himself up and drapes the Pokémon around his shoulders like a scarf.

He is greeted by the chuckles and amused faces of his family as he walks up to speak to them.

"I thought I asked you to keep Aqua still and not rush about like that?"

He directs his question to his sister who has a sheepish expression as she says back, "I tried but you know how slippery she can be especially when she wants to be given attention by her trainer and to congratulate you."

I chuckle as I know it to be true as she simply loves being attended to, the little minx.

He looks down at one of his other Pokémon as he stands next to his sister calmly as he then comment to said Pokémon, "I can see you can at least be civil unlike the little madam here."

He points to Aquarius who gives him her equivalent of a pout as she then sticks her tongue out at his other Pokemon, Dartanian; his Dartix and opposite to his other Pokémon.

He got both of them as a Rowlet and Eevee when He started both his General and Advanced Courses as one of the requirements was that the student had to have a Pokémon to learn from and raise themselves.

Rowlet was his starter or rather first owned Pokémon and had evolved just last year, he had nicknamed him Dartanian as it seemed like a good name for him.

Aquarius or Aqua as he nicknamed her was his second Pokemon and he got her as a Eevee from one of the other students who wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder and Egg Caretaker, one of their projects was to find or raise a Pokémon Egg but they found two eggs of different type so they gave him the other egg and they kept the one that eventually hatched into a Rockruff.

Eevee was pretty much a spoiled little girl from when she first hatched he simply loved to give her all his attention when he could and when she evolved (after being asked of course what kind of Eeveelution she wanted to be) that turned her into a little princess as she was a very proud and happy Pokémon.

He shakes my head as he comments in his mind, _"A lot of reminiscing going on today."_

He then begins walking home with his family and Pokémon, or rather one walks while the other flies above them all.

He begins speaking to his mother and father as they tell him of the party and dinner planned for tonight in his honour of graduating Aether Academy.

* * *

That Night, Later on Jason's POV

I sigh as I think on the fun party and meal from dinner as I rest on my bed and lazily scratch Aqua's back as she lies beside me with Dartanian perched atop my bed's strong headboard and giving off hooting snores.

Aqua mewls and snuggles further into my side as she appreciates the attention while she sleeps.

I can also just spy my Trainer outfit and supplies I have hung up on my wardrobe and dresser as I plan to go on my journey through Alola and defeat the Kahuna's and Alola Pokémon League and then once that's done I plan on going through the other regions and battling the many Gym's, Elites and Champions that live in those regions.

 _"But first I may need to sleep as I have a big day tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired to start it out."_

If he only knew what really awaited him and the Grand Journey he will experience in a world not of his own.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter and intro to one of my new stories that I plan on doing.

I was actually inspired by a Fanfiction author and someone I would call a friend, 'Insane Dominator'.

His idea of someone from Pokémon or at least a character based in the World of Pokémon who travels to a world that is completely different than the norm and having a massive amount of adventures with his Pokémon.

I know that many may have done this but he does it in a impressive and wonderful way that I cannot help emulate him.

I will try and work on the next chapter soon as I have a couple more fics I want to put up before I decide what one to focus on for the next few months.

Till then I will await your reviews, See Ya Real Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Line Trainer Chapter 2: Great Meetings and Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and certain details I may add in or use, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak while One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: I have been busy trying to write this story for a while but it has been difficult getting my scatterbrain of a head together to write up a chapter; I will try my best to make it as fun and enjoyable as possible.

P.S.: This is my second Pokémon and One Piece fanfic but they both are not a crossover so please help me if I make a mistake or need assistance in any detail I may miss out on then leave it in the reviews or PM me.

P.S.S: This story is fictional and considered an alternate universe to the Games and Anime of Pokémon so I will take some liberties with the story and plot of the games; more specifically the S&M Games, Including content from the Ultra Editions so please do not get mad or upset if I change some details as will be shown or narrated in the story.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text: English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story.

 _"Italic":_ Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold:** Information that is from the Pokédex or rather spoken by the Rotom Dex, Legendary Pokémon Speaking either using Psychic or Poké-Speech translated to Human Tongue.

 _ **Bold Italic:**_ Attacks that are used by Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners or certain characters of the story.

* * *

Alola Region, Altar of the Sun & Moon - 1 Year Later - Jason's POV

 _"It's been a grand year,"_ I reflected to myself.

I had just recently finished my journey around Alola passing the Island Challenges and beating the Alolan Pokémon League; I wanted to take some time to enjoy my home region as I traveled the Islands of Alola.

So I spent a few months on each island camped out in different areas of said Islands with the last Island being Poni Island, hence why I was here at the Altar of The Sun & Moon.

Where whom, the famous battle and meeting of the Legendary Pokémon, Lunala and Solgaleo both appeared in a battle against the dreaded Pokémon Necrozma with the help of the previous Pokémon League Champion of Alola; David.

Of whom I can remember being an extremely tough battler and was certainly worthy of his title.

I had defeated him and claimed the Title of Champion but gave it back to him as I wasn't interested in being Champion, only the challenge of beating him and seeing myself and my Pokémon achieve such a feat and honour of beating a Champion and their own Team of Pokémon.

My own Pokémon have grown stronger as well, as they should be with how much effort and training I gave and helped them with.

I of course kept my two most important Pokémon Partners with me through all of this, my Decidueye named Dartanian of whom evolved from a Dartix a few months ago during my Island challenge in Ula'Ula against Acerola and my Vaporeon named Aquarius; even though I loved and cared for each of my Pokémon that I caught, hatched or traded for and with to trainers.

Of whom the Pokémon seemed to like or fit better with but that very rarely happened unless I met someone who needed or wanted to evolve their Pokémon through trading which I made sure the actual Pokémon themselves wanted to Evolve and not just because their trainer was forcing them too.

I did not try and catch all the Pokémon that lived in Alola as I only battled and caught those who were either interesting or took a liking to me.

But I did have a very handy Poké Dex or rather Rotom Dex that I got from Professor Kukui.

Which by now was chock-full of info about many or nearly all existing Pokémon thanks to data transfers from trainers, who I met at the Battle Tree.

Of which I spent a lot of time at to train and battle against so many different Pokémon from other regions not, to mention meeting and battling former or old Champions who took vacations in Alola and spent their own time at the Battle Tree for a round or two of Pokémon Battles against younger and eager trainers with myself included.

Those former and old Champions certainly helped make many of my Pokémon become strong and powerful.

Anyway, The Altar was going to be my last stop in Alola before I made my way to a ferry that would take me to the other regions like Kalos, Hoenn and Kanto for example and maybe if I wanted to chance it Galar too.

I had already met with my family the day before as I took a quick flight on my Ride Pokémon, Charizard to my home and Island; Melemele Island, Hau'oli City.

It was at first funny to think that I had lived on the same Island as the 'former' Champion of Alola of whom started out their journey almost 22 years ago as a simple 10 year old kid.

So It was merely a day of goodbye's and general family antics that left us all feeling content, myself especially knowing that my family were going to be fine without me for some years while I traveled.

I did promise to send messages and call to give updates on what was going on from a device that I ordered from Unova during my last year of The Academy called a Xtransceiver, which with a little upgrading and technical enhancement from one of the more tech savy people I knew from the Academy I was able to link it with my Rotom Dex.

Which has certainly helped a lot in managing and keeping the software safe from bugs or harm and I could even use a new function on the Xtransceiver where I can use the two linked devices together to act as a PC for my Pokémon that I had digitally stored away if I needed to swap out some Pokémon.

I just needed to use an application from the Rotom Dex which then acted as the PC that sent the Pokémon to the Xtransceiver where the Pokéball with the Pokémon appeared above the communication device with a flash of light ready for me to take and use straight away.

I also discovered a cheat of sorts quite recently that if I asked nice enough then my Rotom Dex could use a similar process that involved trade evolution so if I had to or any of the Pokémon I had or caught wanted to evolve but could not due to restrictions on how they evolved, i.e. Evolving through trading with someone else, so instead of having to use or ask someone to trade with me I could just in a way trade a Pokémon with my Rotom Dex by just switching Pokémon with the sentient device.

I shudder to think of how some of those type of Pokémon could achieve their evolutions naturally instead of through trading as it was not pretty or easy for them to do so.

One example I read in the Academy Library was of a Magmar who wanted to evolve into a Magmortar so badly that it jumped into a active and very explosive Volcano in Kanto quite some years ago.

The Pokémon survived of course, with it being a Fire type and used to Lava and Magma of Volcanoes since those were its natural habitat, but it had to take a few years of healing and physical therapy to fully recover once it evolved since the explosive power of the erupting Volcano harmed it quite badly even if it could heal some of its wounds from the Lava it was momentarily bathed in before it erupted.

Thank god for the devices developed by the combined works of Pokémon Professor's in nearly all regions.

I shake my head from my reminiscing and inner self monologue as I think to myself, _"I wasn't nearly as bad as this before I graduated; wasn't I?"_

I give my head another shake as I clear my mind and simply enjoy the stunning view before me atop the high Altar of The Sun & Moon.

I give a start though as my momentary peace is broken by a large explosion in the air behind me as I turn in shock and surprise and see the one thing no one has seen nigh on 20 years, A Ultra Wormhole.

It is a mass of energy and light along with shining colours of all the rainbow as it hangs up in the air in front of the centre of the spire of the symbol for the Sun and Moon.

A large figure soon appears as it bursts out with a mighty bellow and cry as it takes flight through the clear air and blue skies of Alola.

I can only utter one word as I gaze at the swooping and majestic being before me, "Lunala!"

This seems to snap the Legendary Pokémon from its minor enjoyment of taking flight once again in the Skies of Alola.

It dives down to the centre of the Altar of which it was worshiped from, I hurry as fast as I can as I see it land with a crash and bellow of power and majesty as it spreads its bat like figure which gleam of stars and the night.

I watch as it gazes down at me in curiosity that then becomes intent as its eyes focus on me as if appearing to have found its target.

I fidget a little at the scrutiny of an actual Legendary Pokémon of whom I have now met for the first time.

It closes its eyes before a voice in my mind speaks to me as its forehead glows with the image of a large red third eye.

 **"You have been Chosen."**

I step back in surprise and shock at the voice which I notice has a particular Feminine tone to it or rather her if I am guessing right.

This seems to amuse the beast that calls the moon as she speaks again in my mind, **"Is that so surprising that I am Female as I am sure it was implied with my name afterall."**

I blink as then I rub the back of my head in slight sheepishness at my careless thoughts as I call back aloud to her, "Sorry for offending you then."

Lunala merely shrugs and keeps her eyes closed as she continues to speak to me with her third red eye glowing as she speaks.

 **"It is of no matter as I can see you are merely still surprised and in shock at meeting me."**

I merely nod as I then refocus my attention as I ask Lunala, "You said I was chosen; for what exactly?"

This seems to snap the female legendary out of her polite manner as she speaks to herself and to me.

 **"Right, right; to business then."**

 **"I have been summoned and sent to you so that you may serve a great purpose and shall we say a grand adventure."**

I am confused but intrigued as its not everyday a Legendary Pokémon comes to you telling of a once in a lifetime event and journey so I merely nod and say back to her, "Continue please?"

Lunala nods back in thanks and continues speaking.

 **"Arceus has need of someone wise, strong, caring and willing to help the beings you human's call Pokémon so he has sent me to collect you so you may meet with him."**

I just blink as my reaction is delayed as my mind has been literally blown at this information, Arceus; The God of Pokémon and creator of all things existing in this universe wants to see me.

"Say whaaaat?!" I ask with a absolutely gobsmacked and befuddled expression as my mind finally can process this information given to me.

Lunala merely chuckles at my reaction as I hear her laughter in my mind, she then speaks again to me which refocuses my attention and snaps my mind back into a somewhat sensible order as I listen to Lunala.

 **"Now, I know this may be a large and ominous undertaking for a single human to be summoned to meet with The Creator of all; but I promise nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am with you as I will guard you from danger until we reach our destination."**

I ask with a hesitant tone, "And where is our destination if I may ask Lady Lunala?"

Lunala seems to preen a bit at my respectful and formal words towards her but then answers back after a moment, **"Why The Hall of Origin of course."**

My eyes widen and my jaw drops a bit at the information of where Lunala and I are headed, The Hall of Origin.

The place where legends and myth's say Arceus is said to rest and reside when it visits the Planet if it is not out in space or hibernating for many years in its small rumoured pocket dimension unless summoned when the world is in dire need of help and only Arceus is the one that can save it.

I only knew that the current and reclusive Champion of Sinnoh has a specific flute that can summon the Great Being and God but it has hardly been used from what I have studied and learned of Pokémon Region History in my Academy Classes, Specifically the Sinnoh Region, that I took in my fourth year and from the conversation I had with the former and still well known Champion of Sinnoh; Cynthia of whom I met at the Battle Tree.

I shake my head as I clear it of the info dump I gave myself and asked Lunala, "So how do we get there exactly?"

Lunala merely answers back saying, **"Through the Wormhole as its much faster than having to carry you all the way to Sinnoh and to the top of Mount Coronet at Spear Pillar."**

I blink my eyes yet again at what is being told to me as I realise that I am going to be traveling through A Ultra Wormhole with Lunala.

I have a thought as I ask Lunala, "Give me a moment Lady Lunala as there is no way I am going with you without telling my Pokémon first to let them know as I want to know what they think."

Lunala seems to pause as she considers my request before saying back, **"Very well but know that this task is not exactly a choice as when Arceus asks for something you kinda have to do it or be hit with a full powered Judgement attack."**

I wince at the image that Lunala puts in my head of being hit with Arceus's signature attack being directed at me but I shake it off and turn away from Lunala, grab my only twoPokéballs and release them as I call out.

"Aquarius, Dartanian; Come on out!"

Two Pokéballs; A Dive Ball and a Dusk Ball are thrown in the air and out of them each in seperate momentary blue watery and swirling dark purple flashes of energy/light form into the shape of a Decidueye and a Vaporeon.

My Decidueye, Dartanian flutters in the air or a moment before landing on his talons with a swish and flair of his cape like wings.

My Vaporeon, Aquarius lands with a spin and leap but that is for a moment before she sees me and rushes to me and nearly sends me falling over as she tackles me; thankfully not using the actual attack this time, and then nuzzles my chest as I use my arms to hold her up so she does not fall.

I hear a chuckle in my mind from Lunala as she says to me, **"It seems that your daughter holds you with great affection."**

This makes both Pokémon freeze as they soon both see the large figure of Lunala with Aquarius looking over my shoulder in shock and Dartanian just doing a near good impression of me from earlier except his eyes are nearly bugging out of his sockets unlike mine when I saw Lunala.

I think to myself as I set a still astonished Aquarius down and look at Dartanian with some amusement, _"That's the most I've ever seen him react to anything ever besides his usual aloof and stoic expression."_

I shake off my mild amusement over my reaction of Dartanian's expression as I also realise who also would love to see Lunala.

I quickly take my bag off my back and reach in to grab a specific sentient device which once I do I place my bag once again over my back.

My Rotom Dex, one of my most useful and helpful companions to talk to during those long nights camping out while my Pokémon slept.

I give the screen of my large Pokédex a tap to wake it up as I call out to the now seemingly bleary eyed sentient device, "RD, Wake up man?"

 **"Ugh, what is it Jason; I was so enjoying my sleep mode just then?"**

I smirk as I then casually say in reply with a unconcerned manner and tone, "Oh it's nothing; I just thought you'd be interested in seeing a Legendary Alolan Pokémon is all."

Rotom Dex, or RD seems to take a few seconds to process my words as he is soon caught frozen in shock and possible systems crash from the slight glitching I can see from his facescreen.

This ends with RD flying out of my hands and floating in the air to properly see what or rather who it is that I was talking about.

The area is silent until it is broken by the shout of disbelief and words of My Rotom Dex as he says aloud, "What the glitchin heck!"

Lunala seems to not be able to hold her humour in anymore at the sight of the freaked out Sentient Pokédex as she laughs aloud and says after her brief bout of laughter.

 **"I can see you will be a most humorous companion to go with the chosen human on his new quest and journey."**

RD seems to go through another bout of slight glitching and flickering of his screen at the sound of the telepathic words of the Legendary Pokémon to my amusement as well which is joined by the giggles of the thankfully recovered Aquarius who has settled in her usual comfortable spot around the top of my shoulders and neck; much like a scarf as her fin like tail end tickles my chest slightly.

Dartanian has also recovered, mostly as he seems to be breathing a bit faster with possible nervousness filling the part Ghost type, with his expression returning to his usual stoic look..

Thankfully the Pokémon possessed Electronic device has calmed down by now, but one of his so called eyes within the interactive screen gives an occasional twitch now and again.

I give a brief but loud snap of my fingers which makes all of my friends, Pokémon and Sentient Devices included, refocus their attentions to me with Aquarius jumping off my back and standing in line next to my other Pokémon and RD soon floats above them as they await their orders and my words.

Lunala sees this as she comments with an impressed tone towards me, **"You are certainly of great worth if your companions can react like that when you need their attention and lending of their ears."**

I smile at the compliment as I say back with certainty, "I know that my Pokémon friends trust me and I trust them to watch each others back and work as one or together in a crisis."

Lunala nods and then says to me, **"Then explain to them what is going on and when you and your companions are ready we will depart as I don't think we want to keep Master Arceus waiting."**

My Pokémon friends only reaction to the name of the God Pokémon is a minor flinch and widening of the eyes while RD's facescreen gives a minor flicker, his way of showing a flinch, but they remain steadfast and await my words making me proud of their fortitude that I have worked hard to help them achieve while training with them.

I incline my head with a nod but with a mental sweatdrop of making a deity level Pokémon angry or kept waiting.

I soon begin explain what was going on and why Arceus has need of myself and possibly my Pokémon friends to said Pokémon friends.

There is silence before I get a reply from Dartanian, of which from his wing sign language that I learned and taught him during the Academy years and further as we journeyed in Alola, he merely said 'So when do we leave?'.

Before I can reply Lunala answers for me, **"Right now."**

Before I can even utter another word Lunala seems to have picked me up and flipped me onto her large back, making me slightly dizzy before I shake my head and focus on what is happening at this very moment.

I watch as Lunala turns and faces the direction of the still active Ultra Wormhole, making me scramble to get a good grip on her back and neck as while I do that I grab my Pokéballs and recall my Pokémon back inside them with RD flying towards me and settling himself in my backpack.

Once I am sure I have everything safe and secure with a reassuring nod and look from Lunala as she glances at me on her back, we soon are taking off into the air.

I further keep my grip strong as the force and power of the liftoff is quite jarring at first as Lunala lifts into the air and spins around to aim for the Wormhole portal.

I have one thought as I go through the bright kaleidoscope of energy with a Legendary Pokémon as my guide and mode of transportation.

 _"Whatever happens from now on, I will surely never forget and take pride that I have been picked for some grand task set by The Alpha Pokémon; Arceus."_

* * *

Sinnoh Region, Mount Coronet, Spear Pillar/Hall of Origin - A short time later, Jason's POV

After some time flying and gliding through the impossible Wormhole of energy and light known as Ultra Space on Lunala's back, we shoot out of the other end of the portal and into a completely new area.

After a brief stop and slow descent down, we both are now steady with Lunala landing on the floor and balancing on herself with the bottom of her sharp golden edged bat like wings and long gold tipped edged tail.

I slide down her back and step off as I now gaze at the huge cavern of stone and columns of what look like Marble which leads up to a throne like plinth or raised floor in the shape of a throne room.

It is empty I examine before I am brought to attention by Lunala who speaks to me, **"Now, Master Arceus will be here soon so please listen to his words as I don't need to tell you how important it is to meet with him like this?"**

I merely nod as I am still a little stunned and in awe of where I am.

I walk with a slow gait as I make my way towards where I can guess Arceus will appear.

I examine the murals and various stone carved fresco's on either side of the large cavern like hall depicting many different Legendary or Mythical Pokémon either in conflict with each other or working together in helping create the world or protect it and make new parts of it with their powers.

One I can see is the image of a tall cat like Pokémon with its bulbous tipped three fingers pointed outward towards a massive storm of Whirlpools, Tornadoes and Twisters and huge island swallowing Tsunami's with what also looks like a Mew floating around the strange bipedal cat like Pokémon.

Another is the image of the Three Legendary Elemental Birds of Kanto; Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres battling each other with a larger image of Lugia superimposed behind them as if he is trying to quell the fighting.

Another is of an Entei, surrounded by Unown Pokémon of various shapes and letters, roaring out against what looked like the backdrop of a crystalline palace or mansion.

The next image is of a Celebi flying away in fear, from what looks like a large masked bearded human holding what looks like a very insidiously designed Pokéball, and heading to the safety of what looks like a young boy or trainer with what looks to be a Suicune behind him acting like it will jump out and attack the masked bearded human to protect both the young boy and Celebi.

The following carved image is of a Latios and Latias flying towards an absolutely titanic Tsunami with the corner of the image showing a city of some kind, possibly one they wish to protect.

The image after that is of a snarling and powerful Raikou fighting against a duo of Humans, who to my anger are Team Rocket members from the large 'R' symbol on their clothing, with the combined force of their Pokémon; A Steelix, a Muk, and a Skarmory.

The carved image followed by that is a massive one with various Hoenn native Legendary or Mythical Pokémon spread out through the stone artwork like Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza for example with them all battling each other in their regular forms and what seems to be their Mega (Rayquaza) and Primal forms.

The image after that is equally as massive with it depicting the Sinnoh native Legendary and Mythical Pokémon with the central image being four large but well known Pokémon of monumental power and abilities; Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and of course Arceus either in conflict with each other or two of them working together to calm down the other two Deity level Legendary Pokémon.

The image after that is smaller but has still eye catching depictions of Unova Legendary and Mythical Pokémon with Zekrom on one side and Reshiram on the other with Kyurem in the middle and in the surrounding area are depictions of Meloetta and the two other teams of Legendary or Mythical Pokémon; like The Swords of Justice known as Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo or the Forces of Nature known as Landoras, Tornadus and Thundurus with them being split by a shining item I knew was called a Reveal Glass that changes them from their regular Incarnate Forme to their lesser seen and known Therian Forme.

The next image is of The Life Pokémon Xerneas and Destruction Pokémon Yveltal with their leader Zygarde, The Order Pokémon. They are all facing outward against something of which I know not as their directed gazes are not behind them but in front of them; they are also surrounded by other Legendary/Mythical Pokémon like Diancie, Hoopa with both its Confined and Unleashed forms are shown as if two sides of the same coin are facing away from each other, Magearna and Volcanion standing together as if protecting one another.

The Last Visible Image is of Lunala and Solgaleo working together with a lone Human to battle Necrozma, atop the Altar of the Sun/Moon with the various Tapu Pokémon; Koko, Lele, Fini and Bulu and Ultra Beasts like Kartana, Buzzwole, Xurkitree and Guzzlord fighting against one another in the background of the image.

There is one other wall mural next to it but it is darkened, faded and not quite clear; it could have somehting to do with Galar I guess?

 **"I see you are enjoying the depictions of the exploits and adventures of my children, Chosen One."**

The voice with the sound of titanic power and will behind the being that spoke makes me jump up startled and turn around from my viewing of the amazing stone artworks to see another majestic and awe fulfilling sight.

Arceus, The Alpha Pokémon and God of This Universe has arrived, he seems to arrived while I was distracted by the many carvings on the walls.

I bow and speak with hurried panic towards the God of all Pokémon, "I apologise Mighty Arceus for I did not wish to ignore your arrival nor show disrespect towards you."

The Alpha Pokémon merely gives his head a slight shake and with a slight raise of one of his long legs, as if he is acting like a placating peacekeeper, speaks again as he says to me.

 **"No offense was or is given Chosen One as I know this must be daunting and very unusual for someone to be brought to my home and earthly dwelling."**

I give a slight sigh of relief as I spy Lunala off to the side, as if she was a spectator to a royal occasion which she may not be far off the mark if what task I am asked for is going to happen soon does in fact happen.

I speak to the God of Pokémon and ask him, "My Lord Arceus what is the purpose of bringing me here if I may ask also may I let my companions out to see this as I can bet they don't want to miss this?"

Arceus seems to consider my request before answering, **"You may do so and we will get to the purpose of my summoning you here which I thank my child Lunala for bringing you at my request."**

Lunala bows her head and speaks back to her sire, **"You are most welcome my Lord and Father Arceus."**

While the two Legendary Pokémon chatted to one another I brought out my Pokéballs and soon released Aquarius and Dartanian once again with DX soon coming out of my backpack after a prompting from me.

As the energy solidified from the Pokémon released by their respective Pokéballs into their full forms, both Pokémon took a few seconds to open their eyes and then simply gaze in awe of their surroundings with RD doing so as well; with him whizzing about in the air, as he took a ton of photos and videos of the murals and carved stone artwork I reviewed earlier, studying nearly every inch of the cavernous area and dwelling of Arceus.

Said God Pokémon soon re-focused his attention to myself and my Pokémon companions with RD doing so as well after another few snapshots, although he seemed to not resist taking a snapshot of the regal and powerful Legendaries present in the Hall of Origin.

I rolled my eyes at the actions of my overexcited sentient device as I spoke to Arceus, "Forgive RD my Lord; he'll calm down soon not unless he wants to blow a circuit again!"

RD freezes at my directed tone as he then calms down with a sheepish expression to my Vaporeon's amusement as she giggles at this.

Arceus merely nods as he speaks soon after, **"It is no bother; so let's get down to business so to speak."**

The Alpha Pokémon begins to talk and explain towards myself and my companions.

 **"Now, you will have already noticed the depictions of the various acts and past events of my Children, those you Human's refer to Legendary or Mythical Pokémon of which I know I myself am categorised as well."**

 **"It is because of the dangerous rampages and devastation caused by the flared tempers and volatile emotions of many of my progeny and their descendants that I had enacted a last resort plan so to speak so that many of the more regular or worldwide** **Pokémon could be saved from death or further harm."**

 **"The plan was thus, find and choose a completely new world or dimension that many of the beings you call** **Pokémon** **could thrive and be safer than on the planet we are currently on."**

 **"This plan grew as each danger or near apocalyptic event rose up in the last century or two and other events preceding that which by now there are hundreds of my progeny living on this unique and interesting world."**

 **"The final nail in the coffin so to speak was that wretched and foul being you humans of this world and the Ultra Dimension call Necrozma!"** Arceus spat out the name of the Leader of the Ultra Beasts as if it were a curse word.

 **"I still have no idea who birthed or where that being came from originally but I can guess it was from some far off Dimension that some evil version of myself made to wipe out everything using the beings from the Ultra Dimension to do so as Pawns"**

 **"Anyway, this new world and haven is quite different from this world as the Human's there are much stronger and can access powers or abilities that make them just as dangerous as my progeny if provoked into a fight but I still felt it was a safer option to send them all there than have them continue to live on this world."**

 **"The Powers that many of them use are from items called 'Devil Fruits' of which Humans ingest to gain the various powers which are separated into three types depending on what they can do:"**

 **"Paramecia; One of the more common of the 'Devil Fruits' which allows Human or being the power to effect their body, their environment or produce substances, this fruit has a broad range of available powers and can be classified into two basic groups such as those which are based on a characteristic like defence or speed and ones that are like an object like a weapon or even the ability to produce food or turn their body into something else, basically it turns the human or beings into Superhumans but it depends on the type of power and how much imagination you have with your Devil Fruit ability."**

 **"Zoan;** **The Second type of Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to fully or half way transform into another species which is also known as a Beast Form and Beast Form Hybrid. It grants higher physical abilities as well as the ability to change between forms to give them the best advantage in combat or certain situations but it is most useful with users who excel in various fighting styles or are masters of them as they can use the different forms to create new fighting styles or techniques unique to their creature that they can transform into. There are four accepted types of Zoan Fruit Powers as well which are based on common traits Carnivorous Zoan of which are for more predatory creatures that the being can become, Ancient Zoan of which are for extinct creatures much like many of the pre-fossilized Pokémon of the ancient world, Mythological Zoan which is the rarest of Zoan types as I they can become creatures that many of that world would revere as much as the humans of this world revere us Legendary Pokémon and finally Artificial Zoan Devil Fruits of which are man made and grown Devil Fruits that while improve physical ability or give something inanimate the ability to think and act it can have drawbacks for certain users like making the user become nothing but a ravenous or blood thirsty beast with no self awareness and only instinct or become limited by the beast they turn into."**

 **"Logia; The Third and final Devil Fruit, often considered the most dangerous and powerful type as it allows the user to completely turn their entire body into a element or force of nature. It is much like Paramecia but while they can produce or change their bodies in a certain way, Logia's can have their bodies turn into things like wood, rock or even something with no solid mass like mist or a liquid like substance as this allows the user to not be harmed by pretty much anything unless their powers can be counteracted by an opposing or stronger element."**

 **"Those with the powers of Devil Fruits do have weaknesses such as the inability to swim or interact with sea or most forms of water and there is a material known as Sea Prism Stone or** **Kairōseki of which renders Devil Fruit users weak and unable to use their powers if they even touch the substance for a second."**

 **"I say this because the beings there are or may be powerful for one such as you to face at this moment in time even with the assistance of your companions so it is good to know how to defeat such beings of power."**

 **"Also that world has no real large continents or land masses compared to many of the Regions of this world as most places are little more than small to large islands on that world with the only thing that could be considered a Continent is the huge Red Indestructible Rock known as the Red Line that separates the two sides of the planet and the oceans of that world with the wildest and most dangerous known stretch of Ocean and Sea known to that planet called the Grand Line which has insane weather patterns between each island dotted along this stretch of water."**

 **"That world is also filled with things like Pirates and many beings of either good or evil nature so please don't judge many too harshly as I know that you may find it hard to accept how that world works and the beings within it."**

 **"There are also other things that you may need to know about that world but I feel this is enough for now as I can guess you will learn more as I send you to this world as my Avatar and Representative of my Power to make sure that all those Pokémon I sent many years ago are safe and secure."**

I just blink in numb and slack jawed shock at what I have just been told about this insane world I need to be sent to on the wishes of Arceus.

I mean I know that it must have been some great task to be summoned here but to be asked to be sent to this whole new planet to save, rescue or check on the Pokémon that Arceus has preserved and sent out of harm's way and a world filled with people or creatures that could rival Pokémon in power or abilities is a lot to take in.

I recover after a few moments of my mind returning to a somewhat calmer state and after a few moments to make sure my Pokémon companions along with RD are okay; they were just shocked as I was too, I speak and ask The Alpha Pokémon.

"What do you mean your avatar and what about my family as I still want to know how they are and to let them know how I am if you are sending me to some world of danger and possible death?"

Arceus merely closes his eyes in thought and soon snaps them open as he soon answers back, **"I can request Dialga to merely freeze time for this world while you are on that other world so that no time will have passed for your family and what I meant to be my Avatar is fairly simple."**

 **"Being my avatar will allow you the ability to use the powers and abilities of Pokémon like being able to summon forth the powers that you humans have categorized as Type like being able to use Dark or Psychic Type Moves along with being able to allow your body to use the special/hidden or regular abilities that Pokémon have."**

 **"At the moment you will be given the powers and abilities of the type categorised as 'Normal Type' and as you continue your journey in that world I will allow you to access or find ways to use other Types like Fire or Water."**

 **"The other Types will be usable through a medium or item that is forged from copies of the Plates I use to allow myself to access a certain Type."**

 **"So to start please come forth and receive the power of Normal Type, Jason Grimm; The Chosen One of Arceus."**

* * *

So that's the second chapter done, I will try and work on the third chapter later and which may include my OC's possible first Foray into the Crazy world that is known as One Piece.

I hope none are offended or mad at the changes I may have made or fixed up in relation to Pokémon Lore and Mythology.

Also to those who don't know I added in a couple of small mentions about Galar as I dont know what the Legendaries or details about it yet so I will add something soon after I've played the games and watched the Anime/Movies based on it.

Until then, I wish everyone a happy day or night depending when or where you are in the world when you read this.

I'll let Pikachu say goodbye in his own way; take it away Pikachu, "Pi Pikachu!"


End file.
